


Saint Valentine

by arixng



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Kyomoyugo being chaotic gays, M/M, honestly centered on kyomoyugo friendship please help them, kouchi is so done, taiga being his bocchan self, valentine's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: It's Valentine's and Kouchi is a saint who doesn’t get paid enough dealing with Taiga’s shit
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo & Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Saint Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> They’re bitches who keep interrupting and never let each other fully finish their sentences.

Kouchi loves Taiga. He really does. 

Though only as a friend of course because there’s just no fucking way he could deal with his shit on a daily basis. Sometimes he questions Hokuto’s sanity for keeping up with his best friend’s stupid ass but then he can’t quite call Hokuto sane either. Frankly, he thinks he deserves bonus points in heaven (or some junk food right now to be more practical) for being such a _good_ friend and occasional mediator, and that a little peace and quiet would be good for his liver. 

It’s only 8:30 on a Saturday morning and the peace and quiet Kouchi was hoping to regain comes crashing down when he wakes up to his phone ringing by his bedside. At first, he doesn’t answer. One, because he’s tired and groggy from drinking last night with his colleagues. Two, because he simply just doesn’t want to be bothered on his precious weekend. Kouchi shields his face with his pillow and pretends he doesn’t hear. 

Eventually, the ringing stops. Only for the momentary silence to be broken when it rings again. He ignores it one more time. Then the fucker rings again. 

Someone give him a break. 

Kouchi groans and shoves his comforter away, eyes squinting as it adjusts to the light of day. He grabs for his phone and wonders which prick was testing him right now and when he sees the caller ID on his screen, he exhales a sound of despair he didn’t know he could produce. 

Kouchi answers the call. “For fuck's sake Taiga, what do you want?” He wasn’t feeling polite today.

 _“Rude!”_ Taiga comments from the other line. 

“Rude!? You’re the one bothering me at eight in the morning-!”

“Could you just come and open your door! I’m freezing outside!” 

Kouchi blinks and sighs. He hangs up and stands languidly, grabbing for a robe to wear on top of his pajamas before heading to the entrance. He doesn’t even get to fully push the door handle down before it opens from the other side and almost hits his face when Taiga storms in like he owns the place. 

“What is up with your apartment? The halls are freezing!” Taiga complains, already standing by the heater near the window and warming his hands. Kouchi slides the latch back in place to lock the door and glares at his unannounced guest. “Unlike you with your fancy mansion, we have to wait for repairs.” 

“That’s so unfortunate,” Taiga replies with a patronizing expression. Kouchi wants to shove him out the window. 

While Taiga makes himself at home on his couch, Kouchi attempts to be a decent host and prepares a mug of hot chocolate (specially bought before) for Taiga and black coffee for himself. (The last time he served Taiga instant coffee, he wanted to purge the rich). From his countertop, he could see Taiga already in deep thought as he stares at the ceiling. He has that small pout on his face and Kouchi already knows it's about Hokuto. 

“So...you’re usually sleeping like a log at this hour. What did you do to Hokuto this time?” 

“Why is it automatically about Hokuto, and why are you assuming I’m at fault?” Taiga defends, slightly offended. 

Kouchi raises a brow, challenging. “Am I wrong?” 

Taiga clicks his tongue and grabs for the throw pillow to hug tightly. “Fine, it’s about Hokuto. But I haven’t done anything wrong.” _Yet._

Kouchi finishes preparing both beverages and walks to the living room, setting the mugs on top of the low coffee table and sitting on the carpet in front of his couch. He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs contentedly at the first dark kick hitting his soul. Taiga takes a sip from his own drink before he starts. “I don’t know what to get him.”

“For what?”

“For Valentine's.”

Kouchi blinks and directs Taiga a blank stare. “Are you in fucking high school?” 

“Hey! It’s a legit concern!” Taiga insists. 

“You come barging in at this hour for something you could google!?” 

“This is really important and I need practical advice!” 

“My god, Taiga, you could give him a bookmark and he’d be happy! Heck, you could even just fuck him ‘til Friday and he’d be happy!” 

“But we already do that like two to three times a week!”

“God, fu- I didn’t need to know that!” Kouchi groans and covers his ears. 

“I’m being serious here, Kouchi! He’s always treating me and going out of his way to get me cute gifts without any particular reason! Like I’ll be babbling about random seemingly pointless things and the next thing I know, he’ll surprise me with something related to it! Like, fuck Kouchi, he actually listened and remembered! It’s pressuring me!” 

Kouchi hated to admit it but that’s fucking adorable. Genuinely curious, he prods. “Get you stuff like what?”

Taiga starts sinking further down the couch and hugging the pillow even tighter to his chest. _Ah_ , there’s the lovesick expression Kouchi recognizes. “So around two weeks ago, we were on a date and I was talking about this new bakery I saw on TV. So I said I wanted to try but the line was impossibly long when I passed by the next day. And guess what, the following night, he comes ringing the front door with a box of the exact cake set I wanted! He probably waited in line for two hours after work, Kouchi!” He exclaims with clashing excitement and frustration. 

Kouchi nods his head, humming and making an expression that said he was listening. 

You see, Kyomoto Taiga, despite his prim and proper appearance, was in reality an overly dramatic and constantly horny bastard once you get to know him better. The thing is, the number of people who can see this side of him can be counted with one hand and Kouchi is very much aware of this if it wasn’t so evident. Thus, as one of the (un)fortunate people Taiga chose to open up to, he finds it his obligation to hear him out and help him no matter how ridiculous and childish his concerns seem to be. 

“Look man, I think Hokuto would appreciate anything as long as it’s from you,” Kouchi says sincerely while looking Taiga in the eye. “He’s a great guy and I don’t think he keeps track of the things you give each other, --I mean, not to be rude, he gives me the vibe that he keeps a secret shrine for the shit you give.” He adds. 

“I just want to do something different this time. Something personalized and special. A product of hard work, you know?” 

Kouchi raises a brow after hearing his intention. He couldn’t imagine Taiga getting his dove-soft hands to do work so he’d consider this an earnest and heartfelt objective he wouldn’t feel bad helping out with. _‘Way to go, Matsumura.’_ Kouchi mentally exclaims. 

With a sigh, they pick up their mugs and wash down their concerns with their drinks. They glare at each other from the corner of their eyes when they realize they did it in sync. 

Since he had been talking about himself all this time, Taiga shifts the topic with whatever was at the top of his head. “Don’t you have anyone you want to spend Valentine's with?” Taiga asks, not really expecting an interesting answer. But unlike the previous years that he’s been throwing questions about his love life, for the first time, Kouchi gapes. He hesitates and denies a beat too late, and he realizes it’s a mistake because Taiga bolts into a sitting position and his eyes are wide as saucers. 

“WHO?” Taiga pounces on Kouchi and pulls the front of his robe while shaking him for an answer. 

“No one!”

“Liar! You’re redder than the tomatoes at home!” 

Kouchi doesn’t even want to know what kind of tomatoes the Kyomoto household grows. “It’s nothing! It’s not gonna happe-!” 

“See! You just implied it! There is someone!” 

Nearly choking on his robe, Kouchi desperately tries to pry Taiga’s fingers off of his robe but the smaller man has the grip of a chimpanzee when he chooses to. After mentally weighing the importance of oxygen over pride, Kouchi surrenders. “Fine! Fine! I’ll spill, now fuck off!” Taiga beams and lets him go, but not without getting hit on the forearm as petty payback. 

“Who?” Taiga repeats, back in his calm and proper demeanor like he wasn’t just strangling a man seconds ago. 

“Some guy in the sales department. He’s pretty new and we met at a party a month ago.” Kouchi grabs his phone from the table and starts scrolling for the subject’s Instagram. Before he could choose the best picture to show, Taiga snatches the phone away and stalks through the poor man’s account by himself. 

“Damn, I didn’t know you were into white boys now-” 

“He’s half-!”

“He’s got the looks but are you sure about this guy? He looks like he’s friends with every-”

“He’s a good guy! Just very extroverted-”

“His legs are so long, do you even reach up to his waist? I bet he has a big dick-” 

“I know righ-- Shut up!” 

Kouchi manages to wrestle his phone back and when he looks back at the screen, he chokes and slaps Taiga on the shoulders. Hard. 

“You fucking followed him! You bastard, what have you done!?”

“Excuse you? I’m doing you a favor in catching his attention? You gotta start somewhere if you wanna get in his pants, you know.”

Accepting that his fate has been sealed, Kouchi slaps Taiga one last time before sighing dejectedly and slumping on the sofa. There was nothing he could do now; unfollowing would just make things totally awkward and embarrassing and he doesn’t know how to deal with that. 

“What’s his name?” Taiga asks, still sounding totally unapologetic. 

“Jesse Lewis.”

“Now, why don’t we combine our brain power and help each other out in getting the best Valentine's this year?” To be frank, there wasn’t much in that ‘brain power’ Taiga was referring to but Kouchi kept that to himself. He lets Taiga continue. “You help me with Hokuto, I help you with that ‘Jesse’. Sounds good?”

No, it did not sound good when he was feeling flustered and embarrassed after spilling his ‘secret’, and it doesn’t sound convincing considering Taiga doesn’t have a concrete plan. But a part of Kouchi was undoubtedly interested, and he worries he was turning into a corny softy anticipating a one-day event of exclusive gift giving. Sighing for the nth time, Kouchi weighs the advantages and disadvantages of working with Taiga and supposes that it shouldn’t be _so_ bad. 

“So what do you have in mind?” He asks. 

“I was thinking of something handmade. Like a cake.” Taiga makes a circular motion with his hands to illustrate a cake, and Kouchi stares at the hopeful expression on his face for a few seconds before he realizes the other wasn’t joking. 

_Oh no._

“Taiga, you can’t cook for shit! Much less bake!” There was no controlling those harsh words. 

Offended, Taiga throws the pillow he was hugging to Kouchi’s face. “Hey! Mother said I make really good rice!”

“What, you’re gonna make a cake out of rice? How romantic.”

“You’re not encouraging at all!”

“I’m doing you a favor of keeping your darling alive!” It was the absolute truth. He didn’t want to receive an emergency message hearing Hokuto made it in the infirmary on Valentine’s of all days. Worse, he’d have to sit down and listen to Taiga wailing and beating himself up for what he did. 

Taiga huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, making it clear that he was sulking. “That’s one of the reasons I came here too, you know. Since I know you’re pretty decent in the kitchen, help me out!” 

“You have a bigger kitchen and a chef at home, why me!?”

Taiga doesn’t answer. Instead, he narrows his eyes and his lips are pressed into a straight line. Kouchi gets it immediately. “You’re banned again from the kitchen, aren’t you?” 

“Look, if you’re not helping me, I’m going to ask Shintaro. Goodbye-”

“No, you are not burning that poor man’s kitchen. Stay here- no-! Sit down!” 

So that’s how Kouchi, who was scheduled to do absolutely nothing today, ends up having his day filled as he supervises this clueless and sheltered child. 

Forcing the more positive and spontaneous side of him to come out and redeem his decisions, he thought fuck it, why not? Oddly enough, there was a tiny part of him that was kind of excited. He thought maybe Taiga was right and he could make a move on Jesse by enticing him with a box of cookies. He doesn’t know the man’s taste, but he looks nice enough to appreciate anything. 

Plus, if anything burns in his place, maybe repairs could come faster and they could finally do something about the heaters in the hallway. Win-win? Perhaps. 

“Do you have a recipe in mind?”

Taiga hands over his phone with the recipe and Kouchi chokes. “Something simpler would be nice??” There was just no way they could come up with that specific devil’s cake he showed without summoning an actual demon. Kouchi scrolls down further and finds a cookie set recipe he knows even two idiots couldn’t gloriously fuck up. 

“Here. This looks good enough. It has three variations to make it look like we tried and they shouldn’t be too hard to do.” The screen flashes a simple recipe for chocolate chip, almond, and red velvet cookies. Taiga, who truly cannot determine which recipes count as easy or difficult, puts all his trust in Kouchi and agrees to his suggestion. 

They down their drinks and get ready to head out to the grocery for ingredients and Taiga complains about the broken heaters once more when they step out of Kouchi’s unit. 

The grocery was only a five-minute walk away from Kouchi’s apartment but they took longer than they should because both of them were easily distracted and kept adding items that weren’t in the ingredients list into the cart. The cart ends up filled with a variety of snacks and whatnot and when the total flashes on the billing machine, Kouchi holds his breath but Taiga nonchalantly pulls out a platinum card and claims everything’s on him. Once again, the older continues to be baffled by the ways of the rich. 

With their list crossed and their bags filled, they head back to the apartment and control themselves from veering away to a random store that catches their attention. 

Never in his long years of being acquainted with Taiga did Kouchi picture the two of them in his kitchen wearing pink and yellow aprons (they only had those two colors and Taiga called dibs on the pink) and lining up the ingredients on his counter. He feels like they had just taken another step in their friendship, and whatever it was, it was making him feel _weird._

Not three minutes while Kouchi’s mixing the batter, he hears a sudden curse followed by a sharp intake of breath. “What’s wrong?” He peers over, unable to hide the concern in his voice. 

“I cut myself,” Taiga says with a pout, holding his bleeding finger in front of Kouchi. 

Kouchi exhales heavily and orders him to rinse the cut while he looks for the medical kit in his bathroom cabinet. He comes back with cotton, antiseptic, and a box of hello kitty band-aids which Taiga eyes suspiciously. “It was the only one they had.” He defends. Taiga shrugs. He could regard this as a battle scar and a testament of his love (and he could wave it in front of Hokuto’s face when he isn’t getting what he wants). 

For now, Kouchi prohibits Taiga from using the knife and they switch places. Thankfully, a second hazardous event doesn’t occur and they find no need to reach for the hello kitty band-aids more than once. 

Miraculously, they make a decent and edible box of cookies. They’re not perfect but they don’t look horrid either, and as for the taste, the cookies were better than expected. Kouchi even found himself munching on the extras. It wasn’t too sweet (which was in accordance with Hokuto’s preference) and the texture turned out the way they wanted, so all in all, it was a win. Considering Taiga was one of the people working, the results were absolutely stellar. 

If being a good friend could be measured into currency, Kouchi thinks he deserves to be filthy rich. “With all your money, you could probably buy him a house.” He smiles and jokes under his breath. 

Brows raised, Taiga’s lips do that thing where it's shaped like an ‘o’, and Kouchi pinches the bridge of his nose in disbelief, knowing the hopeless man actually considered it. 

.

.

.

Monday comes faster than it should and the air reeks of love and stupid cupid aiming his bow at everyone. But Kouchi can’t even be bitter and complain. For the first time, he wakes up feeling a little dare he say, _giddy_ , and he feels his cheeks burning the instant his eyes land on the red box of cookies on his countertop. He leaves his apartment with a light gait in his steps but the moment he’s waiting in front of his office’s elevator, reality sinks in and his legs turn to lead. _Fuck_ , he was a 26-year-old man feeling nervous over a stupid gift-giving, and he kind of regrets not making more for the rest of his co-workers because now he was plainly obvious and he has to sit on the hot seat and face hard-hitting questions and the possibility of getting dumped before he even says anything and he wants to jump off a building and get hit by a car and roll along the pavement and---

A familiar hand pats him on the shoulder and he’s greeted by the brightest smile blessing him first thing in the morning. Mr. Jesse Lewis, with his godly sculpt, heart-stopping laugh, and his too-long legs, appearing right behind him and greeting him a cheerful “good morning Kouchi!” followed by a “happy Valentines!” and Kouchi instantly melts. 

The trip up the elevator was hell, with his own heartbeat ringing in his ears and his mind screaming at him to _give the fucking cookies_ . Every morning, the elevator was usually filled and packed with people, but of all days, it just _had_ to be today where the two of them had the space for themselves. Unlike the usual moments when Kouchi was with Jesse, he was a lot less chatty and it added to his nerves. _‘Go back to being your non-stop talking self, please!’_ He prays, eyes unable to take a peek at the other man. Why was he being so quiet? What the fuck is up with him!? 

Their elevator stops and they arrive at their designated floor. His collar felt tighter with each step he took beside him as they headed to their room, and he was barely registering what the fuck was going on around him. But then he realizes at some point that they had to part ways as their designated offices were at different ends, and as soon Jesse parts with a ‘see you later’, a certain heaviness fills Kouchi’s chest. Last Saturday’s preparation with Taiga flashes in his mind and he could hear the other’s disappointed tone ringing in his head, and he hates it when he does that! Thinking _now or never_ , he takes a deep breath and finally musters up the courage; he forces his hand to pull out the box from his bag before his mind changes. 

If shoving a box of cookies to Jesse’s chest meant seeing his cheeks red with a stunned and flustered expression, shy and stuttering to utter a thank you, Kouchi just might invite Taiga over again to make several more batches. 

Speaking of Taiga, his day starts with a sweet good morning call and Valentine's greeting and he rushes through everything he needs to finish with at work with all the energy he had running in his veins. He was extra nice and chipper today, humming to happy tunes while reading through his mail that it slightly frightens his colleagues, but it doesn’t matter because he has a lovely dinner reservation with Hokuto tonight and he was excited to give him his specially made present. The second that the clock on his laptop reads 7:00 pm, he’s already on his feet, greeting the people around him a hasty goodbye before he rushes out of his office. 

Scrolling through his phone, he rechecks the location of the restaurant he was supposed to meet Hokuto at but he’s taken by surprise when he sets foot out of the building and gets embraced from behind. 

“Happy Valentine's day, love.”

Taiga doesn’t need to turn around to confirm who it was and he simply lets himself be embraced, leaning back towards the other’s taller frame and feeling his heart fill into contentment at the comfort he feels. “I thought we would meet at the storefront.” He twists around in Hokuto’s arms to press a kiss on his lips. 

“I couldn’t wait,” Hokuto replies, squeezing Taiga tighter in his arms. He had that cute clingy puppy look on his face and Taiga chuckles. He feels something pressing against his back and he kisses Hokuto again when he eyes the bouquet of flowers he was holding. He suppresses the urge to shower him with more kisses as they were still standing right in front of his building and out in public. 

Walking side by side along the streets littered with hearts and lights, going on about their day and anything that comes to mind, hands intertwined and swinging carefree --just like this, Taiga was already in the clouds. He had a few other gifts back home, but he made sure to bring the box of cookies with him in his bag. Deciding that he should give it after dinner, he couldn’t control the grin on his face throughout their whole date in excitement. Somehow, it was childish but frankly speaking when was he not? Eventually, Hokuto picks up on his mood and during dinner he brings it up, the corners of his mouth and his brow rising with curiosity. Intrigued, he tries to pry Taiga’s reason for his extra high spirits but the latter teases him and keeps his mouth shut, telling him to mind his business and eat his dinner. 

It was only after dinner when they walk along a park that Taiga gets impatient and finally reveals his present. He quickly untangles their fingers and stands abruptly in front of Hokuto, then he takes the box from his bag and holds it up in front of his eyes. Whether or not it was real or just an effect of the lights, the sparkle in Hokuto’s eyes at the sight of the red box prompts a wave of joy and elation in his chest. 

“You made these?” Hokuto gasps, looking like an excited child gifted treats. Taiga nods his head, suddenly feeling a little nervous about whether or not he had made the right decision, but Hokuto accepts the gift and swiftly closes the gap between them to crush their lips together and wrap him in a tight embrace. 

Heart skipping a beat, Taiga melts in his arms, eyes shutting close as he basks in the warmth of the man he loves the most. With a deep inhale, he breathes in his familiar scent and mentally celebrates with whichever cherub was watching them from the sky. Just like this, held in Hokuto’s arms, he felt at home. 

The night is spent with a light stroll around wherever their feet take them as Hokuto helps himself with Taiga’s creation. The cookies were a delicious success and in the back of Taiga’s mind, he hopes it was a success for Kouchi too and figures he should send him a message soon. 

Remembering that he still had a few presents back at home, Taiga excitedly invites Hokuto over and they head to his place. 

But not before stopping by a drugstore for antihistamines as Taiga finds out Hokuto was allergic to almonds. They’re gonna have a long talk about why he never said anything until he finished the last bite.

**Author's Note:**

> rip hokuto


End file.
